Snow's Story
by pikachushinx
Summary: The story of a rogue cat, and her adventures in the forests. Warning: Contains violence and blood in some parts, and is not suitable for young children.
1. Prologue

I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. Behind me was a tabby cat with a white belly.  
At last I stopped, because there in front of me was the edge of a cliff. I knew I had to fight.  
The cat inched closer, and I jumped on it's face. He shook me off, and I landed on my side, right on the edge of the cliff.  
The cat padded closer, a smirk on his face. my mate, a black tom with a white paw, stood behind in horror, unable to do anything to help.  
The cat stopped when he got so close his paws where halfway under my fluffy white pelt. He let out a blood curdling smile as he kicked his paw forward,  
Sending me flying off the cliff. My mate let out a yowl of horror. I looked up at the stars, knowing I would be there soon. I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact on the ground.  
What seemed like moons later, I felt a large thud, then nothing. I awoke later on, about Sunrise, to see my mate nudging a limp, white cat.  
I padded closer. "D-Dusky?" I said to my mate. Dusk spun round, and buryied his muzzle in my fur. "No..." He said. I gave a look of confusion, then looked at my paws. They where faded, glowing, and there were stars gleaming in them I looked at the limp cat, and to my horror, it was me. I was dead. I saw two cats appear next to my body. One was my brother, a black kit named Shadowkit,  
and the other was a grey she-cat named Moonflower. She was my mother. Shadowkit bounded up to me. "Cummon!" He said. Moonflower followed more slowly "Hello, Snow. It's time to leave. Starclan's waiting." She said. I padded up to the two, and turned around. "I must go, but I'll watch over you for the moons to come."  
I said. He padded up to me and licked my ear. "Alright. Goodbye, Snow" he said. Moonflower smiled. "Come on now, Stormcloud is waiting for you"  
I smiled when I heard my father's name. Stormcloud was a dark grey tom, and he died in a camp raid shortly after I was born. Moonflower leaped into the air,  
And soon disappeared into the starry sky. Shadowkit followed closley behind, and I went last, to hunt among the stars for the moons to come. 


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my brother's voice. I heard him say "Wake up, Snowkit!". I opened my eyes to see a black kit, no bigger then me.  
"Shadowkit, let her sleep. She'll be too tired to play with you otherwise." Said a grey she-cat. "Moonflower, come on, let the kits be kits."  
A calico replied, "MOOOM! She's already awake!" I heard my brother complain. Moonflower let out a long sigh. "Fine...You can go play. Just don't leave camp, okay?"  
Shadowkit smiled. "Okay mom!" He said. "Cummon, let's go out!" I stood up and sighed. "What do we play then?" I asked. Shadowkit ripped moss from Moonflowers nest. "Who can make the biggest moss-ball!" He shrieked. I went outside the nursery and saw a log, with a thin layer of moss growing on it.  
I tore some off and rolled it into a ball, then jumped on it. The ball rolled, and I tried to walk on it, but instead of walking off it, the moss just rolled backwards.  
"Wooah!" I said as I crashed through camp. The ball stopped rolling when it rolled into a cat, Destroying it completley. 


	3. Chapter 2

I backed off carfully as the cat started growling. "What do you think you're doing?!" it hissed. This cat was at least three times as big as me. I sprinted back to Shadowkit, hiding behind him. He smiled and we padded back into the nursery.

A few moments later was a loud yowl that alerted the whole camp. The yowl was cut off into a whine of pain, terror, and agony. Then nothing. A large feline creature prowled into camp. Moonflower stood in front of the entrance to the nursery. "Stay back, it's a fox!" She yowled. A dark grey cat emerged from the den next to us. The fox clawed into his throat before he could attack. The fox then stood in front of Moonflower. It smirked before clawing at her neck, making her fall to the ground. I ran to her worriedly. "MOTHER!" I yowled, as I watched her pant desperatly.

Then I heard Shadowkit squeel. "Help!" He said. I looked at my mother, who had by now stopped breathing. I looked back to my brother, and charged over as I saw claws rip out his throat. "SHADOWKIT!" I yowled, biting the fox's tail. The fox grabbed the body of Shadowkit in one side of his mouth, and my scruff in the other. I kicked yowled but no warriors where able to help. The fox ran off with me and my brother, who had now stopped his breathing as well.

I gave up my attempts to get away as the fox took me to a more snowy and cold part of the forest. It went over to a hole, and went in. There I saw it mualing Shadowkit's body until there was no more. Then it slept.

I sneaked out of the hole as I saw cats come past. I charged after them as quickly as possible. "WAAAIT!" I wailed. The patrol turned around. "A kit!" Exclaimed one cat. "We should tell Flamefoot about this." The other said. "Come with me" Said the first cat. I decided to follow, since things couldn't get any worse at this point.

The patrol took me to a place similer to my camp. The second cat went over to a flame coloured cat who was sharing tongues with a ginger cat. The first cat put his prey on a pile. I saw the Flame-coloured cat come over. I guessed it was Flamefoot. "Shadepelt and Silverclaw told me they find you by a fox's den. Is this true?" Flamefoot asked.

I nodded. "It is." I said. Flamefoot nodded. "You smell of Nightclan. Where is your mother?" He asked. I looked to the ground. "She died..." I said. Flamefoot frowned. "Sunstar said at the gathering that the only other queen in the nursery had just had her litter, ther can't be extra milk"

I frowned. "Then where can I stay?" I asked.  
Flamefoot sighed. "Yellowstar justt lost one of her kits to greencough. She might have spare milk." he suggested, padding over to a small hole in the ground. I followed padded up to a black cat with small kits suckling. "Yellowstar." Flamefoot said. Yellowstar looked up from her kits. "Yes, Flamefoot?" She asked. Flamefoot padded across. "We found a kit with no mother to suckle it. Would you let her have your milk?" He asked as I walked in.

Yellowstar smiled. "It's no replacement for Lilykit but I'd be glad to. Bring it here" she said.  
I bounded over. "Your name is?" Yellowstar asked me. "Snowkit" I replied. 


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke to Yellowstar's tongue running across my pelt. I looked up and saw her grooming me. "Good morning." she said. After I had been groomed, Yellowstar emerged from the nursery, and jumped onto a low branch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the Lowbranch for a clan meeting" She yowled. I sat at the back of the croud, watching the meeting. "First of all, I am now regaining my leadership, as I am no longer caring for kits," Yellowstar began. "And second, we have a ceramony to preform today. Snowkit, please come forward." She continued. I padded to the front of the cats.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Shadepelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you" Yellowstar said. "Shadepelt, please come here." She continued. I watched as the grey cat who I met when I first came to Snowclan step up. "Shadepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Flamefoot, and you have shown yourself to be honest and truthful. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Yellowfang finished. "Dismissed"

I saw the cats break away, and soon nobody was left except me and Shadepelt. I caught a glimps of my brother's starry as he faded, a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

I sighed as I jumped down from the Lowbranch. Shadepelt purred. "It's okay, your training starts tomorrow. You can make yourself a nest in the apprentices' den" He said. I nodded and went to the den that the apprentices' showed me before. It was much brighter then the nursery. I padded inside with a bundle of moss. Two other cats pricked their ears. "Congratulations, Snowpaw." Said a golden cat. "Thanks Goldenpaw. Morning Copperpaw" I said in reply. I found a spot near the back corner and spread my moss out there.

The next morning I woke to sunlight filtering through the brambles. I squenched my eyes to get used to the light and went outside. Shadepelt was already awake, grooming himself. When he spotted me he stood up. "Ready to go, Snowpaw?" He asked. I nodded. When we got a little far from camp, Shadepelt had me sniff the air. "What do you smell?" He asked. I sniffed again and bristled my fur. "I smell fox" I growled. Shadepelt gave me a confused look. "How exactly do you know what fox smells like? You can't remember it from six moons ago, because you where a kit!" He said. I shook my head. "It killed my BROTHER!" I growled. Shadepelt sighed and sniffed the air. "Okay, maybe your right. Follow me!"He said, darting into the undergrowth. I didn't move. I was MAD. I followed the scent until I found the fox, in a nearby clearing. By then Shadepelt had followed, but he was still hiding. I jumped on the fox in rage.

"M-MOUSE-BRAIN! You can't kill that!" Shadepelt called. I refused to come back. I scuffled with the fox for a while, until I finally pinned it. But since I had no actual idea on how to fight, I left it's legs open to the point where it could easily scratch open my throat. Shadepelt saw this and darted out, pushing me out of the way. Shadepelt clawed it's neck and flicked his tail. "Run before it gets up!" He called. I still wouldn't run. While it was on the floor, I clamped down on it's throat, hard. Then I sat there to watch it bleed.

When we got back to camp, Shadepelt took me to the medicine den. He called to a cat who was sorting herbs. "Pantherstrike, could you help me with her?" He asked. The pale brown tom nodded and examined the scratches and claw marks. "Nothing serious, but I can get her some Marigold and Cobwebs for that." Pantherstrike replied.

**A/N:****_ No, Pantherstrike isn't a very good medicine cat name. Pantherstrike was a warrior first, then switched to medicine cat._**


End file.
